Reunited Again
by Penguins-Rock-The-Feathers
Summary: The title really says it all.. Hermione and Ron and Harry are reunited. I was basing it on Hermoine and ROn but I decided to put something about Harryin there but not much so H/R yeah! READ AND REVIEW!! FIRST FANFIC!! 10 REVIEWS GETS THE NEXT CHAPTER!
1. Default Chapter

Written by Insane-Weasley-Gurl  
  
I did not create the Harry Potter charries, they are J.K Rowling's. *grumble* I had the idea first.  
  
Chapter I: Meeting in The Three Broomsticks  
  
  
  
"There she is," Ronald Weasley said to himself. He was standing in the doorway of The Three Broomsticks looking at a very pretty young women sitting at a booth facing him waiting. She gently pushes her honey-colored lock of her hair behind her ear. How he adored her hair, how soft and curly it was, different from that of their younger years together. He overlooked her beautiful face, her charming little nose fitting just perfect on her face and always seeming to twinkle hazel brown eyes. After Fully looking over her fragile petite body, he wanted to suddenly hold her, and protect her from anything that would harm her. He shook his head and started to walk over to her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I hope he coming soon," Hermione Granger thought, "I told Harry that we would be meet him at Honeydukes at 11' o clock." She sighed and put a lock of her hair behind her ear and thought about him. Finally meeting him again, after seven long years after they had graduated from Hogwarts. She had gotten a job with Harry as an auror for five years, then quit and has become a Librarian. He had taken after his father and gone into the Ministry of Magic, which he is in the same compartment also with his father. That's when she had looked up and saw him coming towards her with his flaming red hair and that adorable face full of freckles. She noticed how tall he was, and no longer the lanky schoolboy she had known before. "He must be at least six foot or so!" She thought as she overlooked him and smiled at him, finally meeting her Hogwarts crush again. 


	2. Memories

A/N since I got some reviews and was told to put another chapter up by popular demand.. (Whatever) I have put up this chapter 2, sorry if chapter one was a bit er short but I made it up with this one, enjoy and review! THANK you to all my reviewers!  
  
Disclaimer: DON"T SHOOT!! * Hides and cries* all right! All right! I DON"T own the HP charries! J.K Rowling does! Please save me! I just thought of the plot!  
  
Chapter 2: Memories.  
  
  
  
  
  
As Ron walked over many girls heads turned to see this handsome tall young man enter. (A/N YES! I am obsessed with Ron, he is just so cute! ^^;) He smiled at Hermione who was now looking over at him. He gently slid into the booth and looked at her again.  
  
"Hello again 'Mione, its been such a long time."He said wanting to hear her voice again. Hermione gave him one of her genuine smiles showing that she had her teeth fixed and they were now white as pearls and her two front teeth weren't as big.  
  
"Yes it had been Ron, it certainly has. I've read about you many times in the Daily Prophet." Ron's ears turned slightly pink and Hermione giggled. "Yes I could say that I've helped the Ministry out a lot." He smiled remembering the Medal he had gotten.  
  
"I've heard you quit your job as a auror. Why? I mean I myself have considered it after we graduated." She shrugged and sipped her Butterbeer in thought as Ron anxiously awaited her answer. "Well," she finally began setting her mug down," I did enjoy being an Auror and fighting for good like a muggle superhero," She stopped and giggled at Ron's puzzled expression then continued. "I'll explain that later, after a few years I decided that I didn't want such a stressful life and settled to be a muggle librarian since I love books so much." Ron smiled as he remembered the countless times Hermione would be in the Hogwarts Library or entering the Common Room with a heavy stack of books towering over her. She sighed wondering about him and how he had changed somewhat from his childish antics and now acted as if he were a man, tall and mighty like he appeared to be.  
  
"How are you doing Ron, I mean how's you family? How is Ginny doing? Is Percy still in the Ministry? Did Fred and George really start their own joke shop? How's your Mum and-" Ron laughing cut her off. "Whoa there! Lets see, question #1, how's Ginny, Hmm." He rubbed his chin as if it were a thing to think about. "She's great. A lot of guys have seemed to be attracted to her. She is lovely and definitely not the young shy quiet Ginny. Now she insists everyone call her by her real name Virginia." Hermione smiled at that picturing Ginny when she first came to Hogwarts, like a newborn fawn with flaming red hair that showed she was a Weasley and blushing every so often when she would look at Harry. "And How's Percy? Still in the Ministry?" Hermione asked and Ron made a face making her giggle again. "Aw that git is still in the Ministry, but he is the Magical Creatures Department now. He thinks he is so great now that he got promoted, but yesterday he got scared by a Bogart when it changed into his boss and said he was fired." He laughs along with Hermione who suddenly glances at her watch seeing it being 10:55. "Ron, we have to go. I told Harry we would meet him at Honeydukes." Ron nods and stands walking out with Hermione.  
  
A/N well? Tell me and REVIEW!!! You know that you want to!! I know I didn't write about Fred or George but I'm coming to that!!! HOLD ON! Lol If it was boring sorry. I'll get better! Remember this is my FIRST fic! And THANK YOU to my reviewers!! Hoping to get more reviews!!  
  
Hermione Starise: Thank you so much! I have my own how do you call it? Janise qua! Ha-ha lol  
  
The Brainy Twin: All right! I wrote it! I did think about it, hope this is all right! Writing more even as I type!  
  
Samuel potter: thanks! Sorry for it being short, I didn't have that much inspiration then, hope this is all right!  
  
Emma Watson: sure I will! But the site is kind of down, dang thing. Blame it on the comp! Thankies! 


	3. Special Gathering

CenterChapter 3: The Reuniting of The Dream Teamcenter  
  
Disclaimer: I did not and I repeat I DID NOT think up the Harry Potter Charries, I just thought of the plot! The flashback is partly J.K Rowling's also.  
  
*Harry stood waiting for his two good friends. Hermione, in which he hadn't seen in 2 years, and his best bud, Ron, who he hadn't seen like Hermione, in 7 years. As he waited he thought of all the times that they had shared together. He thought back to when they had first met on the train to Hogwarts their first year.  
  
CenterFLASHBACKcenter  
  
Ron walked around looking for a vacant compartment and opened one with a messy black haired boy was sitting in it. "Excuse me, can I sit with you in here? All the other compartments are full." The black haired boy nodded. "Sure I'm Harry, Harry Potter." He put out his hand to shake but Ron just stared. "Harry Potter? Oh wow. Can I ask you something?" Harry nodded and Ron bit his lip. "Have you really got the, I mean you know." He looks around and then points to his forehead and mouths "The scar?" Harry nods and pulls back his bangs showing Ron the lightning bolt scar. Ron smiles crookedly and shakes Harry's hand. "I'm Ron Weasley, Fred and George were right. But besides that," He pulls out a big fat grey rat out of his pocket that was squirming. "This is Scabbers, he's my rat, I got him form my brother Percy since we couldn't aff-I mean we couldn't get an owl for me." His ears turned slightly pink as he looked out the window. Harry knew how he felt and changed the subject "So you've got a brother?" Ron's expression turned from embarrassed to grim "I actually have five brothers. I'm the youngest boy, and I have a younger sister." Harry blinked and remembered the plump witch that was probably his mother and the other boys. Ron saw his puzzled expression and smiled. "Two of my brothers have already gone through Hogwarts, the oldest. Bill and Charlie are their names, Bill's in Egypt working for Gringotts and Charlie works in Romania with dragons. Then theirs Percy, he's a prefect, and Fred and George, twins and troublemakers, and then Ginny is my little sister, who starts Hogwarts next year. I heard that you lived with Muggles, how are they? They must treat you grand because you're so famous!" It was now Harry's turn to go grim. "Well they DON'T know I'm famous and they hate me, I get punished for so many things. I have to live with the worst muggles. I have Aunt Petunia who is so nosy, and Uncle Vernon who has a very short temper, then theirs Dudley, he's so fat he needs three chairs to sit on." At that Ron chuckled and Harry smiles, happy that for once he can tell someone about the Dursleys. Suddenly a plump witch entered the compartment. "Excuse me, but would you like anything from the cart?" Ron looked at the witch but shook his head taking out a package of sandwiches. "No thanks, I'm all set." He looks at the sandwiches and started to unwrap them when Harry pulled a handful of Wizard money out of his pockets. "We'll take the lot." Ron's jaw dropped but he just took a bite out of the sandwich while Harry bit into a pumpkin Pasty. He looked at Ron and took one. "I'll trade you a sandwich for a pasty." Ron shook his head. "Naw their dry anyways." "Go on, have a pasty." Harry said and Ron took he pasty and after a few bites the sandwiches were forgotten. Ron then started to explain the many Wizard treats showing him the Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans. "They do mean every flavor, sure they have the regulars, like chocolate marmalade and lemon, but they have grass, pepper horseradish and Fred swore he got a bogy flavored one." That made Harry not want any more for a while. Ron then noticed Scabbers take the package of the Beans and dig into them his head stuck. "Fred taught me a spell to change Scabbers yellow want to see?" Harry nodded but as soon as Ron got his wand in the air, when a bushy brown haired girl came in. "Excuse me, but a boy named Neville's lost his toad, have you seen it?" Ron looked at Harry who shrugged and Ron turned back to the girl. "Sorry we haven't seen any toad." But she wasn't listening but looking at Ron's wand raised. "Are you going to do some magic? Well go on then!" Ron looked at Harry but shrugged and cleared his throat. center "Sunshine Daisies, Butter mellow, Turn this stupid fat rat yellow"center  
  
Nothing happened as he flicked his wand. "Are you sure that's a spell? Well its not a very good. I know some simple spell myself." She pulled out her wand and pointed at Harry's glasses. b"Repairo!" b Instantly before Harry's eyes, his glasses were fixed. "By the way, I'm Hermione Granger and you two are?" "I'm Ron Weasley." Ron said nodding to her. Harry smiled waiting to see her reaction. "I'm Harry Potter." Hermione didn't seem surprised. "Your Harry potter? I've read about you in a lot of books. It's a pleasure to meet you two. You'd better change, we're almost there." And with that, she disappeared with a flick of her bushy hair centerEnd FlashbackCenter Harry smiled to himself as he remembered some other memories ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ron smiled at Hermione as they walked. "Now how are Fred and George?" Hermione asked. Ron let out a chuckle. "Those two? Married to Angela and Katie, and they did manage to open up that joke shop. Mums alright with it, which is a miracle." Hermione giggled and stopped looking up at Ron. "Ron.." He looks down at her peering into her soft hazel brown eyes and smiles. Hermione shivered at his handsome smile and his deep loving cornflower blue eyes. (A/N ooh!! I can just picture it now.. **Drools** **coughs** uh right back to the story..) He leans in while she closes her and for the first time in seven years their lips met. Ron could feel her smile between his sweet kiss. Her lips part slightly inviting him into her mouth, and he accepts inserting his tongue, exploring lost secrets from long ago. He breaks the kiss, Hermione standing there wanting another kiss from her long lost beloved, but he just smiles at her. "My Mione, come, we have to meet Harry." She nods and leans against him. Ron smiles and puts her arm around her waist, as they start walking towards Harry. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry smiles at his two best friends seeing them share a kiss for the first time in a while. "A long while" he thinks. When they finally part and start walking towards him he laughs. "So the lovebirds are reunited once again!" he says dramatically as if Ron had just saved Hermione. Hermione giggles and Ron's ears go slightly pink, smiling a side smile. He looks at his best friends and smiles. "The same old Harry.." Ron thought His emerald greens eyes, his famous lightning bolt scar visible between his bangs. Hermione thought the same thinking a bit more. He had gotten a bit muscular from being an auror and a little shorter then Ron. Hermione let go of Ron and hugged Harry. "Glad to see you again!" Ron laughed and greeted his old friend. "Harry looks like the Auror business has done you well." He laughed and gave Harry a friendly hug. "And I have heard a lot about you from the Prophet! How's the metal?" Ron laughed "Harry you know you're still that humorous friend I always knew and you haven't changed a bit." Harry laughed and stuck his hands in his pockets. "Well Ron, your still the same Weasley who still has the ol' charm with Hermione." Ron's ears turned pink once again and a lazy smile crossed his face as he slid his arm around Hermione waist. "I guess your right Harry, because it's working." Hermione said then sighed looking at her two best friends. "You know, how's about we all go to the reunion together? Can you guys come?" Harry smiled and remembered the invitation by heart. CenterDear Mr. H Potter, I am please to invite you to the Hogwarts Reunion. We will have a dance and time to reunite with all your old Hogwarts Friends. Hope to see you there! Center Albus Dumbledorecenter CenterHeadmaster of Hogwartscenter  
  
He thought of all the people he would see and how they turned out. Was Neville still the clumsy and forgetful? Were Lavender and Parvati still best friends and the most gossipy girls around? And how was the Seamus? The Irish lad? Was Draco Malfoy still the big bad Slytherin? He smiled not being able to get the everlasting ache of anxiousness and excitement building up inside him. "Yeah I'm going. Ron? Whadaya say, are you moving some big meeting or something for this Reunion?" Ron smiled again and shrugged. "W-e-l-l. I don't know, I've got to settle the Azkaban case and then I've got to file and rest some things, and then there's th-" Hermione then jabbed him playfully. "Aw come on Ronnikins! You wouldn't let your Mione alone with all those guys would you?" Ron chuckled and kissed her lightly on the head. "I'll move the case for you." Harry got in between them and laughed. "Hey! Get a room you two!" Hermione hit him on his arm playfully while Ron pushed him away. Harry looked at them with mock hurt and then laughed looking at him watch. "Oh would you look at the time! I really must go!" He hugs Hermione giving her a small peck on the cheek. He sees Ron looking at him and he laughs. "Don't worry, she's all yours!" and with that comment and a handshake to Ron, He disapperated with a pop. Ron smirked remembering how Harry would eavesdrop on him and Hermione with his invisibility cloak. Hermione turned to him and smiled. "How about some ice cream? I'm craving something sweet to eat." Ron smiled and took her arm. "Your wish is my command Mione." With that they walked off towards Madame Blanches All Flavor Ice Cream Parlor, which was new in Hogsmeade  
  
A/N So?!?Was that long enough for you? I'm sorry it took so long! I had writers block and then there's school.. Curse School. -_-' PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review!! All you have to do is click a button and write a sentence on how WQNDERFUL my fic is! Lol whatever you want to say I'm all ears! THANK YOU to all my reviewers!! OH if you want to read some good stories, go check out Queen Stratas stories. They totally rock!!  
  
Yours truly, Ronnikins-Gurl a.k.a Insane-Weasley-Gurl 


End file.
